


Words Unsaid

by TimesBeingWhatTheyAre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, mild h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimesBeingWhatTheyAre/pseuds/TimesBeingWhatTheyAre
Summary: He doesn't say the words that boil under his skin.He thinks he never will.
Relationships: Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Words Unsaid

The thing is, that he and Cassie were not just a fling. He doesn’t tell Sam, but Sam isn’t called a genius for nothing.

Sam works it out on his own. “You loved her,” he says, not asks, and Dean has no response but to swallow, press his lips together and look the other way. He’s done crying over this, but yet here they are.

“You meet someone like her…doesn’t it make you wonder if it’s worth it? Putting our lives on hold?”

Dean smiles, and doesn’t tell Sam the words that boil beneath his skin.

He doesn’t say _“Our lives aren’t on hold. This is our life.”_.

He doesn’t say _“I was going to give it all up for her. I was going to settle down, bought a ring and everything”_ even though it’s true.

He doesn’t say _“Sammy, you’re the reason it’s worth it. I can’t settle with Cassie when that means leaving you”_ and Dean knows these are things he will never say.

Instead he says “Wake me up when it’s my turn to drive,” and puts on sunglasses to hide the way his eyes stay open, burning with tears as the girl he loves grows further and further away.


End file.
